Entertainment In Video (UK)
Descriptions by Reactor37654 and EnormousRat Logo captures by ''rarevideosUK and Eric S.'' Video captures courtesy of rarevideosUK and EnormousRat Background: Entertainment In Video is a UK distributor started in 1978 and is currently one of the biggest. It is a home video subsidiary of Entertainment Film Distributors. 1st Logo (1978-1981) Logo: Same as the first Entertainment Film Distributors logo, but the stacked words in '''VIDEO are seen below. FX/SFX: Same as the first Entertainment Film Distributors logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the first Entertainment Film Distributors logo. Availability: Rare. Seen on a UK VHS of Blood Vengeance ''(a.k.a. ''Emanuelle e Françoise). Editor's Note: Same as the first Entertainment Film Distributors logo. 2nd Logo (1981-1987) Logo: On a black background, four stars emerge from the left and right sides of the screen creating green, yellow, red, and blue wavy lines. The lines wave around for a while before straightening and adjusting to the center of the screen. Stars then make the lines disappear in the opposite direction of where they came, revealing a segmented "EV" (a la the first Tribune logo) in the four colors and in squares on many light grey and dark grey lines. "ENTERTAINMENT IN VIDEO" in white appears above the "EV" via flashing effect. The whole logo shines before fading to black. FX/SFX: The stars, flashing, and animation of the lines. Music/Sounds: It starts with a calm electric piano tune, then followed by electric guitar riffs and synth keyboards. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on UK tapes of Kimba the White Lion, Alien Predators ''(Released as ''Mutant II in the UK), Eliminators, Re-Animator, Teen Wolf, Breeders, Rosemary's Killer, Soldier's Revenge, and Day of the Dead, among others. Editor's Note: This is considered a favorite among B-Movie fans. 3rd Logo (1987-2003) Logo: We see a close up of continuously moving water. "ENTERTAINMENT" in a metallic font in the same color as the moving water emerges from the said water. We zoom out to reveal that the water is a rectangle, the animation of the moving water freezes for a moment. As we zoom out, two inverted triangles of red and yellow appear from the left side of the screen. A yellow line emerges from the right side of the screen above "ENTERTAINMENT". Another yellow line appears from the top of the screen and rests above the rectangle. Two more yellow lines appear from the bottom of the screen and rest alongside the rectangle. "IN VIDEO" is revealed on the rectangle. The two triangles rest below "ENTERTAINMENT" and the rectangle flashes at the screen and the animation of the moving water resumes. Variant: On rental releases and retail releases with more than one preview, the metallic words "COMING SOON" fade in below the logo just before the animation finishes. FX/SFX: The moving water, animation of the lines and triangles, and flashing. This is a big improvement over the previous logos. Music/Sounds: A synth hum, followed by an "tingling" noise and a 7-note synth piano tune which ends with a gunfire-like sound. Availability: Common. Seen on UK VHS tapes such as The Mask, Super Mario Bros., Sidekicks, Arcade, Rush Hour 2 ''and ''Much Ado About Nothing among others. The DVD of Austin Powers in Goldmember was one of the final releases to use this logo. This logo is still used as EIV's print logo from 1987 onwards, even though the logo itself is no longer in use. Editor's Note: Like the last logo, this is a favorite among UK logo fans. 4th Logo (2002-2007) Logo: On a purple gradient background, We see an inverted purplish triangle. A bright white star reveals "ENTERTAINMENT IN VIDEO" in a bold, tall and thin white font, across the triangle. The triangle shines for a while and zooms out before fading to black. FX/SFX: The shining and the star. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current, but still common, at least in the UK. Was used in tandem with the previous logo for the first few months of its existence. Seen on Final Destination 2, Austin Powers In Goldmember (VHS) and the second and third ''Lord of the Rings ''films. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (2007- ) Logo: Against a black BG, we see an outline of glass triangle shining and then the gray triangle appears, this time no glass, and turn a bit, casting a reflection at the bottom. Then, the words "ENTERTAINMENT IN VIDEO" shine in at the same angle as the triangle. FX/SFX: The triangle and text appearing; simple, but nice CG effects. Music/Sounds: A short synth entry with two ding sounds added in 2010. Before then, it was silent. Availability: Currently in use around the UK. Editor's Note: None. It has been merged into Entertainment One with Charter For One in April 3, 2014 1:00:11 AM. Category:Logos Category:UK Category:Defunct